1985
The following media in this list is from 1985. Movies Walt Disney Home Video Petesdragon 1985.jpg|Pete's Dragon|link=Pete's Dragon (1980-1986 VHS) Marypoppins 1985.jpg|Mary Poppins|link=Mary Poppins (1985-1996 VHS) Robinhood 1984.jpg|Robin Hood|link=Robin Hood (1984 VHS) Pinocchio 1985.jpg|Pinocchio (July 16)|link=Pinocchio (1985 VHS) Dumbo 1985.jpg|Dumbo (November 6)|link=Dumbo (1985-1999 VHS) s-l1600.jpg|Old Yeller 91jqYx6+MyL._SL1500_.jpg|The Vanishing Prairie P1340227.JPG|Return to Oz (December 10) Columbia/TriStar ghostbusters_vhs.jpg|Ghostbusters (October 31)|link=Ghostbusters 20th Century Fox Theatrical Starwars3.jpg|Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (March 29)|link=Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Home Video Starwars vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope|link=Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1982-1984 VHS) Starwars2 1984vhs.jpg|Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back|link=Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1984 VHS) Warner Bros. Theatrical Goonies.jpg|The Goonies (June 7)|link=The Goonies MGM Home Video Wizardofoz 1985vhs.jpg|The Wizard of Oz|link=The Wizard of Oz (1985 VHS) PC Software Microsoft DOS 3.0.png|PC DOS 3.1|link=MS-DOS 3.x Win101 titlescreen.png|Windows 1.01|link=Windows 1.0 Television CBS Wizardofoz title.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (March 1)|link=The Wizard of Oz Plus, some Peanuts specials: *It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown (January 1) *Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown (March 20) *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (October 30) *You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown (November 6) *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving (November 26) *A Charlie Brown Christmas (December 4) First-run syndication Mylittlepony_1984.jpg|My Little Pony: Escape from Catrina (March 23)|link=My Little Pony (G1) jeopardy_1985.jpg|Jeopardy!|link=Jeopardy! Wheeloffortune 1983.jpg|Wheel of Fortune|link=Wheel of Fortune Weekend repeats of the two flagship game shows began on most stations on September 14. Home video Dr. Seuss Catinthehat 1985vhs.jpg|The Cat in the Hat & Dr. Seuss on the Loose|link=The Cat in the Hat (1985-1998 VHS) Lorax 1985vhs.jpg|The Lorax & The Hoober-Bloob Highway|link=The Lorax (1985-1997 VHS) Grinchnight 1985vhs.jpg|Halloween is Grinch Night|link=Grinch Night (1985-1998 VHS) Grinch 1985vhs.jpg|The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat & Pontoffel Pock|link=The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat (1985-1997 VHS) Kidsongs Kidsongs oldmacdonaldsfarm.jpg|Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm|link=Kidsongs: A Day at Old MacDonald's Farm (video) Peanuts You're_the_Greatest,_Charlie_Brown_video.jpg|You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown/Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown ItsMagicCharlieBrown VHS.jpg|It's Magic, Charlie Brown/Charlie Brown's All-Stars Four Peanuts specials were available under the brand name "Snoopy's Home Video Library": *You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown *Life is a Circus, Charlie Brown *It's Magic, Charlie Brown *Charlie Brown's All-Stars My Little Pony mylittlepony_1985vhs.jpg|My Little Pony: Firefly's Adventure Video Games Donkeykong title.gif|Donkey Kong (Japan only)|link=Donkey Kong Donkeykongjr nestitle.gif|Donkey Kong Jr. (Japan only)|link=Donkey Kong Jr. Mariobros nestitle.gif|Mario Bros. (Japan only)|link=Mario Bros. Donkeykong3 title.jpg|Donkey Kong 3 (Japan only)|link=Donkey Kong 3 Supermariobros.jpg|Super Mario Bros. (September 13)|link=Super Mario Bros. Logos of 1985 Film Walt Disney Pictures (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Pictures|link=Walt Disney Pictures ABC Motion Pictures (1982).jpg|ABC Motion Pictures Miramax Films (1980).jpg|Miramax Films Touchstone Films (1985).jpg|Touchstone Films|link=Touchstone Pictures Columbia Pictures (1981).jpg|Columbia Pictures|link=Columbia Pictures Tristar Pictures (1984).jpg|TriStar Pictures|link=TriStar Pictures Paramount (1975).jpg|Paramount Pictures|link=Paramount Pictures Universal (1971).jpg|Universal Pictures|link=Universal Pictures 20th Century Fox (1981).jpg|20th Century Fox|link=20th Century Fox Film Corporation Warner Bros. Pictures (1984).jpg|Warner Bros.|link=Warner Bros. Pictures Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_(1983).jpg|Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer|link=Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Television Broadcast networks: NBC 1979 logo.png|NBC|link=NBC Cbs-logo.png|CBS|link=CBS American Broadcasting Company Logo.png|ABC|link=ABC PBS (1984).jpg|PBS|link=Public Broadcasting Service Cable networks: HBO logo.png|HBO|link=HBO Cinemax logo.png|Cinemax|link=Cinemax The_Movie_Channel_1982.png|The Movie Channel|link=The Movie Channel SuperStation_WTBS.png|Superstation WTBS|link=TBS Disney Channel 1983.png|The Disney Channel|link=Disney Channel Nickelodeon Logo.png|Nickelodeon|link=Nickelodeon USA Network logo.png|USA Network|link=USA Network cbncablenetwork.jpg|CBN Cable Network|link=Freeform TNN 1983.png|TNN|link=Paramount Network Television companies: Walt Disney Television (1985).jpg|Walt Disney Television|link=Walt Disney Television Buena Vista Television (1985).jpg|Buena Vista Television|link=Disney/ABC Domestic Television ABC_Circle_Films_(1983).jpg|ABC Circle Films Columbia Pictures Television (1982).jpg|Columbia Pictures Television|link=Sony Pictures Television Paramount Television (1975).jpg|Paramount Television|link=Paramount Television Viacom (1978).jpg|Viacom Viacom (1985).jpg|Viacom Universal Television (1975).jpg|Universal Television|link=Universal Television 20th Television Fox (1981).jpg|20th Television Fox|link=20th Century Fox Television New World Television (1984).png|New World Television Warner Bros. Television (1984).jpg|Warner Bros. Television|link=Warner Bros. Television Lorimar_Television_1980s.jpg|Lorimar Television Merv Griffin Enterprises (1984).jpg|Merv Griffin Enterprises|link=Merv Griffin Enterprises KingWorld (1985).jpg|KingWorld|link=CBS Television Distribution DiC (1984).jpg|DiC Entertainment|link=DiC Entertainment WGBH (1978).jpg|WGBH|link=Public Television Stations WNET (1984).jpg|WNET CC 1980.png|The Caption Center|link=The Caption Center NCI 1982.png|National Captioning Institute|link=National Captioning Institute Home video Walt Disney Home Video (1983).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Walt Disney Classics (1984).jpg|Walt Disney Classics|link=Walt Disney Classics Walt Disney Home Video (1981).jpg|Walt Disney Home Video (international)|link=Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment RCA Columbia Pictures Home Video (1982).jpg|RCA-Columbia Pictures Home Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment RCA Columbia Pictures International Video (1982).jpg|RCA/Columbia Pictures International Video|link=Sony Pictures Home Entertainment Paramount Video (1982).jpg|Paramount Video|link=Paramount Home Entertainment MCA Home Video (1983).jpg|MCA Home Video|link=Universal Pictures Home Entertainment CIC Video (1981).jpg|CIC Video|link=Cinema International Corporation Video CBS-FOX Video (1984).jpg|CBS/FOX Video|link=20th Century Fox Home Entertainment Warner Home Video (1981).jpg|Warner Home Video|link=Warner Bros. Home Entertainment MGM-UA Home Video (1982).jpg|MGM/UA Home Video|link=MGM Home Entertainment Touchstone Home Video (1985).jpg|Touchstone Home Video Playhouse Video (1983).png|Playhouse Video Children's_Video_Library_(1984).jpg|Children's Video Library Sunbow_&_Marvel_Productions_(1984).jpg|Sunbow & Marvel Productions|link=Sunbow Entertainment View-Master Video (1985).jpg|View-Master Video Warner Bros. Records (1985).jpg|Warner Bros. Records Together Again Video Productions (1985).jpg|Together Again Video Productions Video gaming Nes_logo.png|Nintendo Entertainment System|link=Nintendo Entertainment System Currency of 1985 Category:Timeline